kick_assfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SilentAltruist
Re:True, and Alternate Identities Separate Pages?' I've seen that some other wiki sites have done that and I've thought about it before. It's not a bad idea, but making an entire wiki article seems unnecessary. I think if we'd do that, it would have to be just a section of the article. I'll think this request over and get back to you soon. --Oogaman (talk) 02:10, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Great Additions Hey, I loved your additions to both the Kick-Ass, and Hit-Girl pages! Also thanks for helping me, with that format error earlier, I didn't notice that. :D Re:Major Updates, and Changes I saw the changes for the relationship sections. It's a good concept, but I would probably set it up differently. I completely agree with you on the "Dead Characters" page, it should be changed to deceased. As for the admin thing, there was another admin, but he didn't really want to be admin anymore so I'm pretty much the only admin. Although I am considering promoting a user if needed.--Oogaman (talk) 20:15, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Oh Okay, I see what you mean. I formatted it just like you did. Thanks for your input. SilentAltruist (talk) 22:05, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Yea, I know, I rather wait for a quality picture of Moon Bird to put up, but if you want to put the picture up, that's fine. Oogaman (talk) 03:22, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Relationships I noticed you cut out all the stuff I wrote for Kick-Ass, his relationships and Quotes. I'm just a little confused I asked you about it couple weeks ago, and you just said you would structure it differently. A week later, you delete it completely??? If you thought it was "unneccessary" you should have just said so.... I wasted all that time writing that stuff. It's no big deal really, I just wish I knew what you wanted on this site, sometimes I find it hard to guess, what is neccessary and unneccessary. It is afterall an encyclopedia, I always think the more info the better, as long as it's not redundant, but whatever. A while back, Revan4000 blocked me because I undid one of his edits he undid of mine. He excused me of edit warring when all I did was reverse one of his edits, he abused his adminship and blocked me because of that. I wasn't edit warring with him, I just thought what I wrote was completely fair. SilentAltruist (talk) 01:32, April 10, 2013 (UTC) I apologize for wasting your time and effort in the relationship section, but It is a good i dea, but it would only work if all of the listed people have a paragraph detailing the realtionship specifically. It would be way too much work to add it on all of the film character pages. It's not that it was a bad idea or anything, I just think it would be easier if it just listed them out. As for the Revan4000 thing, I think he did overreact over that whole situation. He isn't expected to be seem much on the wiki anymore.--Oogaman (talk) 02:14, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: Relationships Hey man, no worries, I don't mind at all. For me it wasn't work really, I love Kick-Ass..lol. I have a lot of spare time on my hands. I'm just in the middle of re-reading all the Hit-Girl comics, so I can write a proper synopsis on this site for each of them. Maybe in the future, if we get more people, we can endeavor for a project like that. All the best. SilentAltruist (talk) 02:36, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Admin Rights Hi. I'm glad you wish to take care of the wiki, however Oogaman is still active here. Perhaps I missed it, but I didn't see that you have talked to him directly about gaining admin rights -- perhaps you should try that. Good luck! -- Wendy (talk) 04:35, August 4, 2013 (UTC) I will thanks. SilentAltruist (talk) 05:24, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism Hi. I blocked the IP for you. You can also always report vandalism at the VSTF Wiki... -- Wendy (talk) 01:44, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks a million..lol. That helps. I will do so. SilentAltruist (talk) 17:59, August 14, 2013 (UTC) 'Kick-Ass 2' I actually did. For the most part it was a solid film with plenty of humor and violence that I was hoping for. Granted that there were some parts that were unnecessary, but i like the film overall. Oogaman (talk) 08:48, August 17, 2013 (UTC) I feel the same way, I really wish it was longer..lol. I'm gonna have to wait 3 more years until Kick-Ass 3. But I like how they ended it off, with Hit-Girl "not" being arrested and going to prison, oppose to her comic book counter part. However, it would have made a great cliffhanger. SilentAltruist (talk) 08:53, August 17, 2013 (UTC) hey sorry i upset you about the javier page i just watched the movie and i wanted to edit a page and javier was the perfect one to edit but you can still help out with it there are some names in the page that ae not linked to there own page so can you tell me how to link names? InitialPC (talk) 05:48, August 19, 2013 (UTC) 'Newcomers' Just a friendly reminder to newcomers that we welcome any contributions you can make, our site has had an overload of users recently but we've had a short supply of contributors, despite the rising popularity of Kick-Ass. This is most likely due to the 2nd film. It might die down, however I'm pretty determined to get major parts of the site up and running, such as the film synopsis, and the character pages. I will protect any pages, that endure any frequent vandalism, such as the Hit-Girl page, or Kick-Ass. Couple rules or friendly encouragement/reminders when editing. 1. Use an Offline Word Processor like Microsoft Word. Spellcheck corrects any obvious spelling mistakes that you make, faster, and more easily. Just copy and paste your final product into whatever section, it also encourages you to do a complete composition, rather than a single line. 2. Try not to upload doubles of photos. Self-explanatory, but not a big deal, also don't upload anything with extreme nudity, or profanity, that is not permitted on this site. 3. Obey Copyright laws. '''For instance, Don't upload a link to the movie onto the videos. If you want to watch it. Pay for it. Support their work. 4. '''Quality > Quantity. '''Don't rush an edit because you're soo passionate about contributing, slow down, and take your time. 1 Good well written paragraph is better than 5 horribly rushed written pages.. 5. Respect other users. Self-explanatory, respect your follow man. We're all in this together. SilentAltruist (talk) 00:25, August 20, 2013 (UTC) '''More Vandalism logged http://kick-ass.wikia.com/wiki/Kick-Ass_(Aaron_Johnson)?diff=prev&oldid=9196 http://kick-ass.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:SilentAltruist?diff=9195&oldid=9193 This particular individual deleted the entire Kick-Ass page, and asked if I was a girl, and wrote a whole bunch of random stuff on my page, pertaining to hoping that I wasn't a dude. Given recently, the events of frequent vandalism, I have blocked this individual until someone says otherwise. I looked at his past edits, all of them were destructive, or nonsense. I protected the Kick-Ass page from editing for now, I might do the same to some major pages, if it gets bad enough. SilentAltruist (talk) 02:51, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Funny, I was actually going to just send you kind of the same thing, where in the comic book McCready is correct. Why in the hell they changed in the movie I have no idea but whatever. No worries, I know it's spelt "McCready"in the comics, I own them all, and looked it up on my iPad just now, so I believe you, it is weird.SilentAltruist (talk) 22:58, August 20, 2013 (UTC) kick-ass 3 issue 6 cover It was previewed in the last issue of clint and it is up for pre order on some websites Cool thanks, I better get on that..lol. SilentAltruist (talk) 00:40, August 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm going to be away on leave for a week or so, gonna check the site less frequently, but am still keeping a watch on any new visitors and potential vandalism. SilentAltruist (talk) 03:12, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Two Kathleens Why are there two Kathleen's who are claimed to be hit girl's mother? http://kick-ass.wikia.com/wiki/Kathleen_Macready http://kick-ass.wikia.com/wiki/Kathleen_Williams One is film, the other is comic version. SilentAltruist (talk) 13:37, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Dip N' Sip location The Dip N' Sip is located in Toronto, as another user has already pointed out. Is there any way you can change the summary text under the photo to reflect that? (I'm working from a tablet & can't find where I can edit that myself.) Thanks! P.S. I just deleted more comments from that aforementioned "individual." 568881 (talk) 10:44, November 9, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hey, welcome to the community, thanks for your edits! I know the Dip n' Sip diner is located in Toronto. Some person kinda got it confused on it's location with the Kick-Ass Universe. For instance the school is located in my hometown, Hamilton Ontario, but in Kick-Ass it's actually in the US. I can correct the change for you. To edit text beneath boxes, just click Edit ---> Click Green Puzzle shape and make changes from there. I hope that helps. Feel free to join me in chat, or leave a message on my talk page. Kick-Ass wikia recently got Chat, so hopefully we can talk in live. SilentAltruist (talk) 16:20, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Removing Bureaucrat Hi. We do not remove former bureaucrats as part of the adoption process. Bureaucrats are trusted users, and one who is currently inactive may return and help the wiki out again. Unless the user has done something wrong there is no harm in leaving the rights on his account. Remember also that the only ability a bureaucrat has that an admin does not is to promote/demote other users, so there is no particular reason why a wiki cannot have more than one, just as it has more than one admin. If you feel very strongly that inactive admins/bureaucrats must be removed, then have a community discussion about the demotion and send a request to with a link. -- Wendy (talk) 06:42, December 8, 2013 (UTC) I understand completely, thanks for your help, and the information. SilentAltruist (talk) 03:25, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Pages Why are all the character pages locked? 13:21, March 29, 2014 (UTC) The character pages are locked because they have been vandalized repeatedly over and over again, I am enforcing strict guidelines on the Kick-Ass wikia. I literally am the only Admin, so I must prevent damage before it happens. If you would like to submit an edit or revision please contact me, I will allow you to make the change, and read that said change for review. If it passes, I will keep the new revision. Until, I get more administrators or people to help me, this site is on partial lock down for primary targets for vandalism. I apologize for the inconvenience. SilentAltruist (talk) 20:57, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Comic Question. Where do they sell the comics? Is there a website where I can look for locations? Zane T 69 (talk) 00:44, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. By the way you need to check the Kick-Ass (Aaron Johnson) page, and try to spred out the Kick-Ass 2 biography, becuase it is difficult to read when everything is quish together like that. How are you able to edit a page, while it's being protected? I have admin privledges, I'm the bureaucrat and owner of this site. I protected Kick-Ass's page, because the guy who was doing it, did a crappy job. I'll restore the privledges back to normal, so you can edit it. Also feel free to talk to me in the Chat room, I'm logged in. SilentAltruist (talk) 04:15, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Well that's good, and not to criticize, but I still think the Kick-Ass (Aaron Johnson) space out a bit more, so it would be easy for others to read, but since you said that you place it back to normal I'll do it. Isn't a Wiki Contributer suppose to be the owner? Just wondering. ~Punsher5678 I'm engaged when you said you actually saw it in person. That must be really big for you. ~Punsher5678 Why the fuck did you ban me? Umm.. why the fuck did you ban me? ~Oogaman Where do you get the comics? Hi! <3 So where do you get the comics?? @RedMmistLover_123 Dave's Backstory . Is there an actual backstory to Dave Lizewski from Kick-Ass? I'm writing my seminar paper right now & the topic is : Superheroes clashing with reality : KICK-ASS Now I have to write a characterization of Dave and can't find any information about his childhood or anything beside the stuff written in the comic books. It's weird because we get to know Hit-Girl a lot more than the protagonist. ~ Wiki Contributor Hello, and welcome to Kick-Ass wiki, and thanks for your question. As for Dave's childhood you are not alone in finding out there is very little information on it. Mark Millar did not seem to include much about Dave's past simply because he already was a teenager or near adult and decided it perhaps did not add anything to story. You could attempt to ask Mark Millar himself on Twitter. His Twitter page is: https://twitter.com/mrmarkmillar We are always actively communicating and speaking to the Kick-Ass community on Twitter, so please feel free to join us and follow @KickAsswiki I hope that answers your question, sorry there is no information on it. I could look into it, but I'm afraid the comics are the only source of info. SilentAltruist (talk) 23:06, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the message on my talk page man, means a lot. Do you have any way I can contact you on questions I have about the Wiki? The Door Handler (talk) 16:03, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Retiring Soon I think it's time I write in my swan song entry, and formally declare that I am going to resign as Kick-Ass wiki Administrator. While it's been a pretty uneventful 2 - 3 years since Kick-Ass 2, and the subsequent Hit-Girl / Kick-Ass 3 Comics. I think it's time to put the whole franchise behind me as a whole, and move onto other things. I've devoted enough time banning and removing vandalism on this site, and I want my life to mean something beyond that and my other hobbies. This is virtually a desolate community, and the community on Twitter while a warm one, is relatively stagnant consisting of the same people I've known for the past 3 years. I think its better that I leave that behind, and find a community in real life worth an equal comparison. As for Philip of Kick-Ass News, I hope whoever reads this, doesn't give him a second worth of attention on his corrupt, anal, and elitist news site. He's a bigoted, self-centered, and overall manipulative fan of the Kick-Ass franchise, who aims to monopolize the information to his own by taking advantage and leveraging his position, and relationship he has with the creator Mark Millar, and his other connections. Anyone who supports him, or blindly follows him is not respected by me in anyway, as I have told the world about how much of an idiot, but an asshole he is. I hope whoever replaces me years from now, can carry on the torch and breathe life into this otherwise desolate wikia, and forgotten franchise. ~ The Administrator